


Hidden And Worn

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: If one keeps friends close and enemies closer, then ...
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Hidden And Worn

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "to my beloved"

If he shifted just right, Shuten could catch the faint rasp of ancient mulberry paper.

How many mortal years, now, had he been keeping that folded slip pressed between eldritch metal? Enough to wear it thin as silk; enough to render the oldest grass-brush ramblings nearly unreadable. 

At least the last exchanges were still legible despite wear and abuse and the flickers of blood like flowers across the page ...

Blood, and ink, and the nick of a blade; but the words survived despite betrayal, despite his own hate.

So Shuten would keep the fragile thing until time had its way.


End file.
